Akatsuki no Kuruma
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: One shot He's dead, and she's mourning. A guitar is all she will need now. Rated for character deaths. Yes. DeathS.


**Akatsuki no Kuruma**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

**Dark oneshot, character deaths, songfic, AU magic! **

Pairings: Cagalli x (someone!)

* * *

Whee! Another character death fic! More angst for all. Please review, they make me fuzzy inside.

Song used is Akatsuki no Kuruma sung by Fiction Junction Yuuka.

_The lyrics are in italics_

_/The translation of the lyrics are italic, underlined and in slashes/_

_'Thoughts are in mini-quotes and italics' _

_"words are in italics, underlined and in quotes are the words of unamed character" _

**

* * *

**

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru_

_Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_

_Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

_/Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying_

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on_

_A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again/_

Cagalli stared out the blank window of the orphanage. Rain was falling at a steady beat, streaking the window with tears. The sky seemed to cry for her, for her own tears had fallen silent. She had cried all she could.

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo_

_ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake_

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta_

_Te no hira no kioku haruka_

_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

_/ Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,_

_all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brow,_

_I send the memories in my palm far away_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming/_

She sat crosslegged on her daybed right beneath the window, leaning against the wall. A guitar rested gently on her lap. She smiled slightly as she ran a finger down the metal string, remembering the times when her love had first gotten the guitar. He had bought it secretly, practiced secretly, and played it on her birthday. She had laughed in delight. Amused by what beautiful music it could create, she had learned to play it as well. Not as well as her love, but it was good enough.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo_

_Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu_

_Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA_

_Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_/ The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on_

_The strings in my heart being plucked at violently/_

Unfortunately, he died suddenly one day. It was a shock to everyone, no one knew he had been sick, though Cagalli had noticed he had gone paler and seemed weaker as the days passed. He had always shrugged it off, saying _"Lack of sleep, I've been busy lately"_. The funeral was a depressing time. Everyone who knew him was there, be it Coordinator or Natural.

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo_

_Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

_Sayonara no RIZUMU_

_/In the pure white unstained by sorrow,_

_the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

_Even if my soft brow is lost,_

_I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand_

_The rhythm of farewell/_

The flowers were tossed gently on the coffin. Cagalli leaned down to give her love one last kiss before it was closed. They lowered it on the ground and began to bury it. Cagalli stood before the grave until they were finished. One last tear fell, and she bowed, turned and left. That was three weeks ago. She let no more tears fall, but he was still in her mind, in everything she did.

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni_

_Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

_/Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,_

_there is something sprouting in remembrance/_

She looked at the ring that was at her finger. One of the last memories of him lay in it. For the first time, noticing that she had seemed thinner than she had been before, but she didn't mind. All that was in her mind… was him. Going to stay with Kira and Lacus didn't help much, it calmed her down only slightly.

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka_

_Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo_

_Mou ichido te ni suru made_

_Kesanaide tomoshibi_

_Kuruma ha mawaru yo_

_/ Sending off the dawn's carriage_

_Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw_

_Until it is placed in my hands once more,_

_please don't let the light go out_

_The wheels are turning/_

She plucked one of the strings. Then another. Then another. Happy that it was in tune, she played a simple melody. Smiling, she began another song, accompanying it with her voice. It would be a song for her love. She did not know it would be her last.

_"Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

_Orenji no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo_

_Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

_Sayonara no rizumu…"_

With her last breath singing softly the last note, a last smile, a last tear. The guitar slipped off her lap, and fell on the ground, breaking the body of the acoustic.

Lacus, who was in the house, heard the crash, ran quickly to the room. Opening the door, she gasped. Kira followed quickly after. Kira put an arm gently around Lacus. "We knew it was to happen. Ever since he told us. It's for the best," he said, a voice echoing in his head,_"Don't tell her about this. It'll just make her worried'"_  
_'Stupid. You don't tell her, and you died. And because of her depression and your sickness, so did she.'_ The voice in Kira's head laughed. _"Well, think of it this way. If we told her, she'd be depressed either way, right? And now, she had longer to live."_

_'You fool! She struggled to live each day! She loved you! Trusted you! You should have just told her, and you could probably be alive now!'_

_"I suppose so. I should take her with me now then, I guess. Look closely. Lacus may not be able to see me. Tell her what happened after we leave."_

An angel form appeared next to Kira. Smiling sadly, he walked forwards to Cagalli._ "I'm sorry,"_ he began softly. _"I didn't want you to worry so."_ Cagalli didn't answer. She looked up, in a hypnotized daze. A hand reached out towards the angel. His smile lightened, and he took her hand, pulling her soul gently from her body. _"Thank you again, Kira. See you around, and don't make the same mistake I did."_ he said. "Goodbye." Kira replied. "Take good care of my sister." Pulling Cagalli into a loving embrace, he nodded, his white wings wrapped around them and they vanished. _"You can count on me."_

Lacus just blinked. 'Who was Kira talking to?' She was confused at Kira's smile. He looked at her and began to explain.

Cagalli awoke a while later in the angel's arms. Realising who it was, she smiled, and hugged him. _"Good morning, President Attha.How was your sleep?"_ She laughed. "Why aren't you working? I thought that was your job." She mock-sniffed. He grinned.

"She's gone." Kira simply said. Lacus nodded. "As long as they're together. I guess everything is alright." "Ah, yes."

_"You better take good care of her, Athrun."_

* * *

Owari


End file.
